Neopets the Darkest Faerie 2
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a seaqule to the first Neopets The Darkest Faerie the video game so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen. So The Darkest Faerie is now nice and the King brought mates for the fairies of Fairy land and then all of the females got pregnant only a month apart
1. New mates

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

It has been a few months scents The Darkest Faerie was turned into stone but one night the stone was breaking The Darkest Faerie was free no one saw her breaking through stone "at last I am free I must rule the...wait that I treid well I think I should be nevermind I forgot what I was going to say" said The Darkest Faerie as she left of where she was after Fyora defeat her.

Next morning

Fyora was sleeping until the Tor and Roberta came to Fyora's room "Fyora The Darkest Faerie has broke through the stone last night see saw that the stone was gone" said Roberta "oh no" said Fyora awake now as they ran to town.

At town

"oh my god that is not good" said Fyora "what is not good?" asked Bella as she was walking to her friends "oh hi Bella The Darkest Faerie broke through the stone last night we saw that the stone was gone when we were walking to Fyora's" said Tor "oh my that is not good" said Bella.

"I know" said Fyora until The Darkest Faerie placed her hand on Bella's shoulder "Bella my Bella for more than few months I wanted to tell you something" said The Darkest Faerie "get back Bella" said Fyora.

"Fyora everyone relax I did not want to be bad anymore" said The Darkest Faerie "what?" asked Fyora "you see after 1000 years past I fought being evil was fun but after you turned me until stone I got terid of being evil so I want to be good" said The Darkest Faerie.

"ok I will grant your wish Darkest Faerie" said Fyora as she put magice dust on The Darkest Faerie "wow I am nice now yes now we can be friends" said The Darkest Faerie "I tolled you Bella this magic is better than anything" said Fyora.

end of chapter 1


	2. Pregnant?

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

After The Darkest Faerie was nice and her sisters Malice Spite and Vanity heard a knock on the door "I'll get it" said Malcie "No I'll get it" said Vanity "No its my turn to get it" said Spite they started to fight over of getting the door "how about I will get it" said the Darkest Faerie "and please sisters do not fight over the door!".

It was Fyora, Illusen and The King with the male faeries "girls meet your new mates" said The King all of the faeries got to their mates.

1 year later

All the faeries in Fairyland were now married "The Darkest Faerie did you have a real name?" asked James "oh that name you said it is my real name but just call me Darkest because that is what Fyora calls me" said The Darkest Faerie "I wanted to asked you this" said James "ok James what is it you can tell me" said The Darkest Faerie "I want to have a family with you you know having kids" said James "Ok let's do it and I wanted one to" said The Darkest Faerie and James fooled around and the new life was growing in The Darkest Faerie's belly.

2 days later

The Darkest Faerie kidnapped the neopet witch was Jerdana "ok my husband was right I have to talk to this neopet" said The Darkest Faerie until then all of a sudden "oooh..." groaned The Darkest Faerie "what is it?" asked Jerdana "oh it's my stomach I have ate but my stomach is hurting me but I do not know why if I was hungry it would have growled but I am not hungry" said The Darkest Faerie.

"are you sick maybe you should lie down" said Jerdana "I may not be sick but I feel like I am going to throw up" said The Darkest Faerie "oh I see so what is wrong with your stomach it is upset with you" said Jerdana "maybe it must be something that I ate I need to go to the bathroom" said The Darkest Fearie as she ran into the bathroom.

"oh god I never felt this sick in my life" said The Darkest Faerie until she threw up Once she was done she got back down "what took you so long what was wrong" asked Jerdana "I think I'm sick but I think I'll be ok" said The Darkest Faerie.

4 months later

The Darkest Faerie was 4 months pregnant when she woke up and started getting dress her stomach was getting bigger "oh my I know what this means" said The Darkest Faerie James heard talking so he ran in the bathroom "Darkest Faerie what is wrong?" asked James "nothing is wrong but I am...pregnant and I had morning sickness so that means first then I was hungry all the time so that is what is going on with me" said The Darkest Faerie.

"wow Darkest I am so happy for you I will get my wish now" said James.

At Fyora's casstle

Fyora was 3 months pregnant then she heard flaping from wings Fyora tunred around and saw The Darkest Faerie "dearest Fyora" said The Darkest Faerie "you did not scared me this time" said Fyora "I know but it did back when I was bad" said The Darkest Faerie.

"I have to tell you this Fyora but you are putting some wight are you?" asked The Darkest Faerie seeing her stomach so big "I am pregnant and you are pregnant too" said Fyora "my sisters Spite and Vanity are pregnant as well and I think my other sister Malice might be because she has morning sickness" said The Darkest Faerie.

"I see so Darkest what shall we do" said Fyora until The Darkest Faerie froze "what is it Darkest are you ok?" asked Fyora "my baby I felt a kick or something" said The Darkest Faerie "I think you felt a kick" said Fyora as she put her hand on The Darkest Faerie's stomach.

"wow I am feeling kicking that baby is growing fast" said Fyora.

"yeah I know I know it's a girl" said The Darkest Faerie "but Darkest you do not even know what the baby is and all babies kick" said Fyora "I know but I can tell it is a girl" said The Darkest Faerie.

Until Fyora's stomach growled really loudly "I am guessing the baby is hungry" said Fyora.

end of chapter 2


	3. ultrasound It's

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

The Darkest Faerie was 5 months pregnant Fyora was 4 months pregnant Spite was 3 months pregnant Vanity was 2 months pregnant Malice is 1 month pregnant and Illusen might be pregnant.

The Darkest Faerie was going to sleep while her husband was at work"oh I am tried so I am going to sleep in today" said The Darkest Faerie until Malice, Spite, and Vanity apeard from the bed "hi sister" said the thress Darkest Faeries "oh it's you three I am just resting I am relaxing" said The Darkest Faerie.

"sister look at Spite's stomach she is getting fat" shreiked Malice "what no Spite is not fat her baby is just growing that happens when you are pregnant your stomach gets huge" said The Darkest Faerie.

"oh I see sister I did not mean to call Spite fat" said Malice "it is no big deal" said Spite "oh my god" said The Darkest Faerie.

"what is it sister did your water broke?" asked Vanity "no sisters felt my baby it's kicking" said The Darkest Faerie her sisters put their hands on their sister's stomach.

"oh my that kick was hard" said Spite.

"wow I can felt the baby's heartbeat" said Vanity.

"I wonder what the baby is?" asked Malice.

"well Malice I was hoping you may ask I am hoping fo a girl" said The Darkest Faerie "wow I am hoping to have a boy" said Spite "or my a girl or even twins" "what are twins?" asked Malice "well I learn this twins are 2 babies growing inside you" said Vanity.

Until a growl was heard "what was that?" asked The Darkest Faerie "oh no is there a bear?" asked Malice "oh god I hope not" said Spite "sorry my baby is hungry" said Vanity "mine is too" said The Darkest Faerie.

Then the door was knock "I will get it" said The Darkest Faerie "that might be Fyora" "hello Darkest" said Fyora with Bella.

At the throne room

"so Bella how is school helping out the neopets?" asked The Darkest Faerie "good so far I am getting used to this" said Bella "that is good so Bella what brings you here today?" asked Malice as she walked in the throne room.

"the King needs all of you to come for an ultrasound" said Bella Then Vanity and Spite poped out "an ultrasound?" asked Spite "what is an ultra sound?" asked Malice "well Malice I will say what it means" said Bella "so what is it are we giving birth now but it's too early?" asked Vanity.

"no no Vanity your pregnancy only last up to 9 months a ultrasound is where the doctor checks the baby in your tummies to see if they are healthy and doing well it can tell the name of the gender of your baby and it can tell if you are having one or two babies" said Bella "ok so let's go" said Malice she ran out of the door "ok if Malice wants to go now she can" said Vanity "yeah you know Malice she wants things right now" said Spite.

At the king's cassle

"faeries and Bella" said The King "hi King how you been?" asked Bella "I have been doing ok so who is first?" asked the King "me I want to go first" said The Darkest Faerie "ok so lay on this table and we may want to put jelly on The Darkest Faerie and check the baby.

"well I see that the baby is healthy and the gender is a girl" said the King "oh my I was right I am having a girl" said The Darkest Faerie "Fyora your turn" said the King.

"ok I see the baby is a girl and she is healthy and Spite its your turn" said the King Bella watched as the faeries get the baby's gender.

After all the faerieshad their ultrasound The Darkest Faerie is having a girl Fyora was having a girl Spite was having twins a boy and a girl Vanity is having a girl and Malice is having a girl.

end of chapter 3


	4. Kicking and Peaches is born

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

The Darkest Faerie was now 6 months pregnant and she was happy and same as James.

"James look at this room you did it all by yourself the baby might like it" said The Darkest Faerie "yeah Darkest I know I think our baby is a boy and if it is I think the name should be Drakest" said James "well James you are wrong my baby is a girl I think the name Alicia would be her name" said The Darkest Faerie.

"well sweet heart I did not know you had a ultrasound did you?" asked James "yes I did" said The Darkest Faerie until she felt perser up on her stomach "oh my god" said The Darkest Faerie "what is it Darkest?" asked James "my baby it's kicking feel this James" said The Darkest Faerie James's hand was on his wife's tummy feeling kicking.

"can you feel our baby?" asked The Darkest Faerie "yes I can our daughter is going to be beautiful" said James rubbing his wife's stomach.

Then the phone ranged "I'll get it" said James "no James it's ok I'll get it" said The Darkest Faerie as she picked it up.

"hello?" asked The Darkest Faerie.

"sister is that you?" asked Jhudora

"Jhudora sister long time no see so why are you talking worried are you ok?" asked The Darkest Faerie.

"I think I am going into labor and I think my water just broke" said Jhudora.

"oh my gos ok Jhudora are you alone?" asked The Darkest Faerie.

"no I ma not I'm with Fyora and my husband Ethan is not here so please sister come now" said Jhudora.

"ok stay clam and relax until I get there how far are you?" asked The Darkest Faerie.

"I am 8 months and it is only the feburay 20th it's early" said Jhudora.

"ok stay clam and relax I am on my way" said The Darkest Faerie "who was that Darkest?" asked James "that was my sister Jhudora she is in labor I have to go and help her she is not alone she is with Fyora" said The Darkest Faerie "James I might or might not be long bye" "don't slam the.." said James as The Darkest Faerie slams the door "door..." said James.

At Fairyland town

"Jhudora I hope she didn't have the baby yet" said The Darkest Faerie as she got to her sister's house Fyora let her in "Darkest Jhudora is standing up then she got down and she got up anagin and she is in pain" said Fyora.

Then The Darkest Faerie got in the living room sh she could she her sister standing up and the Jhudora screamed then the pain hurt her "it's ok sister I'm her you will be fine now you need to lay down on this couch and breathe" said The Darkest Faerie as she helped her sister layed down on the couch.

"ouch sister it hurts too much" said Jhudora "yes I know but we have to get through this" said Fyora holding Jhudora's hand while The Darkest Faerie deilvers the baby.

"ok Jhudora you are 10 cm dailted" said The Darkest Faerie "oh thank god" said Jhudora as she was breathing "ok Jhudora on the next contration give me a big push" said the Darkest Faerie.

5 hours later

Jhudora began to push so hard she was screaming in pain "I can't do it I can't it hurts too much" said Jhudora "I know it hurts but I need you to try" said The Darkest Faerie until Ethan got home "Ethan oh my god Ethan" said Jhudora as she was pushing.

"ok Jhudora I see the head come on sister push" said Ethan as Jhudora sqeeszed Ethan's hand until the baby was out and it was crying "oh thank god it's over" said Fyora.

"It's a girl" said The Darkest Faerie as she handed the baby to Jhudora "oh my she is cute" said Fyora looking at the baby "what are you going to name her?" asked Ethan " I think we should name her Jhudora little Jhudora" said Fyora.

"I've got a better name Peaches" said Jhudora the daughter looked like Jhudora but she had Ethan's skin witch is peach "Peaches?" asked Ethan "why not she is like me with purple and green hair and her skin is sweet, the colour is peach and round and covered in fuzz in her hair" said Jhudora "Peaches I love it" said Ethan as he hold the daughter in his arms.

"well good name Peaches it is" said The Darkest Faerie smiled at her sister then Peaches opened her eyes they were dark pruple like Jhudora's "honey look Peaches has your eyes" said Ethan.

"well I better get back to the cassle James might be wondering where I am by now bye Jhudora" said The Darkest Faerie "I better get going too Leon will be home soon bye Ethan bye Jhudora" said Fyora and the two faeries left.

At Fyora's cassle

"honey I'm home" said Leon as he came in the door Fyora was on the couch "hi Leon I made dinner while you were gone" said Fyora as she got off the couch "oh good it's pizza" said Leon "that is right Jhudora had her baby today I was at her house her daughter's name is Peaches" said Fyora.

"ok that's nice" said Leon as he got pizza "so how was your friends?" asked Leon "pretty good" said Fyora as she sat down on the couch "oh my god" said Fyora "sweet heart what's wrong are you ok did you water break?" asked Leon "no it did not our daughter she's kicking" said Fyora "feel this Leon".

Leon touched his wife's tummy and felt kicking "I feel her" said Leon "yeah I know I can't wait to see our daughter" said Fyora until she got hungry Foyra can feel that her stomach is going to growl so she hoped that it doesn't growl.

"Fyora that is happy I felt our daughter kicking" said Leon.

Until Fyora's stomach gorwled "honey what was that?" asked Leon "that? oh that sound that was just my stomach our daughter is hungry" said Fyora.

At The Darkest Faerie's cassle

"Oh sister James is about to leave" said Vanity "honey I am going to the kings to stay for a few hours but I will be back dear I will call you when I get there bye Darkest" said James as he kissed his wife on the lips "bye James" said The Darkest Faerie "so my my my Vanity your stomach is getting biger by the minute" said Malice "I know Malice in a few months" said Vanity.

Until Spite felt kicking "oh my gosh" said Spite "what what is it?" asked Malice "oh my god did your water break?" asked Vanity "nope my babies are kicking" said Spite "can I feel?" asked The Darkest Faerie to her sister."Yes girls feel my twins" said Spite Vanity, Malice, and The Darkest Faerie touch SPite's tummy and felt her twins kicking.

"wow I am going to be a aunt soon" said The Darkest Faerie.

"wow that one kicked hard" said Vanity.

"I know Vanity Malice was up on the tree until she fell down boom boom boom boom and into the water she landed on her butt and Malice's baby was ok and she was fine" said Spite "I know that was when our sister was out with Fyora and Jhudora I fought Spite was saying her water broke" said Malice "I know but that was you fought you saw that" replied Spite.

"oh you gave aunt Malice a scare aunt Malice got silly Malice fell off a tree and went boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, silly Malice yeah I can't wait for you to come out" said Malice as she was rubbing Spite's stomach Vanity, Spite , The Darkest Faerie laugh the way Malice was soundding like manny.

Until The Darkest Faerie felt kicking "girls my baby's kicking too" said The Darkest Faerie and her sister touch their sister's tummy and felt kicking.

"wow it feels amazing" said Vanity.

"wow that one kicked hard" said Spite.

"oh my this baby might have got our sister's kicking" said Vanity until Malice's stomach growled "sorry my baby girl might be hungry" said Malice.

"no big deal" said Vanity "I think we should get something to eat" said Spite rubbing her stomach.

"yeah and then we should rest for tonight" said Malice as she got ice cream trying to hide her growling tummy.

end of chapter 4


	5. The Darkest Faerie's Trick

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

After 1 a month had went by The Darkest Faerie was 7 months pregnant she got the baby's room ready "sweet heart I am back are you ok?" asked James "I am James so what is it?" asked The Darkest Faerie "me and the other faerie males have to go to for the faerie male party season so when the baby is born I will come back to you" said James "bye Darkest I love you" "bye James I love you too" said The Darkest Faerie.

All the male faeries are gone until all the babies are born and the girls were doing well.

"wow my stomach is getting bigger it looks like I am fat" said The Darkest Faerie "but you are not fat sister you're pooffy" said Vanity.

"I know I am just teasing" said The Darkest Faerie "so how's it going?" asked Malice "ok I guess it my back it sore" said The Darkest Faerie Fyora and Illusen was over wit them as well.

Until Bella came down stairs "ok girls Tor and Roberta are coming over so be nice" said Bella "ok we'll do" said Malice until Tor and Roberta came at the door.

"hi girls" said Tor "hi" said The Darkest Faerie and her sisters "hi Bella did your faeries got stuck in a jumper?" asked Roberta "yeah are The Darkest Faerie, Malice, Spite, Vanity, Fyora, and Illusen got stuck in a jumper?" asked Tor "no you two Fyora, Illusen, The Darkest Faerie, and her sisters are not stuck in a jumper they have babies growing inside their tummies" said Bella.

"growing in tummy?" asked Roberta "yes in tummy my faerie friends has got babies inside their tummies" said Bella "oh I see" said Tor "did they eaten the babies?" asked Roberta "has they eaten the babies?" asked Bella "yes" said Roberta "no they have not ate the babies" said Bella "Bella I think you need to tell this to them" said Malice.

"you mean babies and the mares and stallions" said Bella "yes" said Malice "ok Tor and Roberta come with me up stairs because I want to chat with you" said Bella.

"wow it's babies and prenancies" said Vanity "yeah girls you gave me a idea I can fool Bella that my water broke even I am 7 months pregnant" said The Darkest Faerie.

In Bella's room

"Tor Roberta?" asked Bella "what?" asked Tor and Roberta "now do you two understand that Tor was inside his mommy's tummy, Roberta was inside her mommy's tummy, The Darkest Faerie was inside her mommy's tummy, Fyora was inside her mommy's tummy, Spite was inside her mommy's tummy, Vanity was inside her mommy's tummy, Malice was inside her mommy's tummy, Illusen was inside her mommy's tummy, and I was inside my mommy's tummy" said Bella.

"wow your mommy must had a big tummy" said Tor "yeah" said Roberta "my mommy had a big tummy?" asked Bella "yes" said Tor and Roberta "but I wasn't always this size when I was a baby I was tiny just like the babies in the faeries tummy and in a few months the babies will come out of their tummies and that is called being born" said Bella.

"Bella how many puppies will the faeries have?" asked Tor and Roberta "PUPPIES!?" yelled Bella "Tor and Roberta do you see this mare or girl horse and this stallion or boy horse?" asked Bella "yes" Tor and Roberta "well" said Bella.

At the throne room

"ok I got the water in a cup so when Bella comes down I will fool her that my water broke" said The Darkest Faerie "ok that is it never again hi Darkest I was having a chat to Tor and Roberta about the horses and babies" said Bella until Malice from behind her sister with the cup of water she pour it on the floor "oh my god" said The Darkest Faerie.

"what is it sister?" asked Vanity, Malice, and Spite "I think my water just broke" said The Darkest Faerie "but you are only 7 months pregnant you can't be giving birth now" said Bella "oh my god" said Illusen and Fyora "I think the queen should say that The Darkest Faerie had a cup of water wet her dress" gigled The Darkest Faerie.

"what?" asked Bella as she saw The Darkest Faerie's dress all wet "you tricked my you were not having pains you were tricking me" said Bella and the other faeries and Tor and Roberta laughed.

end of chapter 5


	6. Talk about pregnancy

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

The Darkest Faerie was 8 months pregnant and she was ready to give birth very soon Fyora was doing well and same with her friends.

The Darkest Faerie was on the phone with James "hi James" said The Darkest Faerie on the phone "hi Darkest are you ok?" asked James "yes I am ok so after when I give birth to my baby you can come and see our daughter" said The Darkest Faerie "yes I will so see you soon I love you bye" said James and The Darkest Faerie said the samething and then she was off the phone.

"sister my tummy is getting bigger look" said Malice showing her round stomach "wow you are getting bigger like me and our friends" said The Darkest Faerie "yes I know" said Malice.

"oh my" said Malice rubbing her belly "what is it?" asked The Darkest Faerie "my baby it's kicking sister feel this" said Malice as she took her sister's hand on to her stomach and felt kicking "wow I am feeling kicking that baby will be born soon" said The Darkest Faerie then Spite and Vanity ran to Malice.

"Malice we heard you saying oh my and we fought something's wrong" said Vanity "no I was not in labor" said Malice "then what is it then?" asked Spite "my baby is kicking feel it girls" said Malice to Spite and Vanity "ok" said Vanity "sure" said Spite as they touch Malice's stomach.

"hello it is warm in there" said Spite.

"I say that too the baby girl will be so beautiful" said Vantiy then Fyora and Illusen ran down the stairs seeing The Darkest Faerie and her sisters.

"what is it?" asked Fyora as she rushed down the stairs "yeah I heard yelling from up stairs" said Illusen.

"my baby girl she's kicking" said Malice Fyora and Illusen felt kicking in Malice too "wow that baby can kick hard" said Fyora "wow I wish that baby is born so I can see what she looks like" said Illusen.

"yes I know I have only 5 months to go" said Malice.

Then Bella came down stairs "girls what was all that racket?" asked Bella "Malice's baby started kicking" said Vanity "can I feel?" asked Bella "sure" said Malice as Bella touch Malice's tummy and felt kicking.

"wow that is cool" said Bella "yes so have you girls came up with names yet?" asked Tor as he and Roberta came down stairs.

"well we are having girls and Spite is having a boy and a girl because she is having twins we will tell you my daughter's name is Alicia" said The Darkest Faerie "and my baby's name I picked was Misty" said Fyora "my twins names are the boy is Rob and the girl is Mavis" said Spite "and my baby girl's name is Ellie" said Vanity "I picked the name I really liked the most was Jennfier" said Malice "and I just got the ultrasound 2 months ago and I am having a girl and I picked the name Lucy" said Illusen.

"wow you got very nice names" said Bella "yes we know our mates agreed with the names was chosse" said Spite.

"I bet they did and I was wondering are you girls ok?" asked Bella "oh we will be fine Bella" said Malice.

"ok girls just let me know if you need anything I am just taking Tor and Roberta to school" said Bella "ok we will" said Vanity "so do you girls want to go and see the King?" asked Malice "yes we should just to see how he's doing" said The Darkest Faerie.

"so I hope the baby looks like you Malice" said The Darkest Faerie "yes sister I hope so too" said Malice until her stomach growled "what was that?" asked Spite "uh oh I think we have a tiger in the cassle" said Vanity "I do not know what that sound is" said Fyora "it's scary" said The Darkest Faerie "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Illusen as she and her friends hide behid Malice who was griping her stomach.

"that was me my daughter must be hungry from all that kicking she did" said Malice "we knew that al along" said Spite as she and her friends popped out from behind.

3 hours later

"ow my back hurts I wish this kid will pop out by now" said The Darkest Faerie "tell me about sister my back is starting to hurt too" said Fyora Malice, Spite, and Vanity were eating ice cream "wow" said Malice "my baby is still kicking because of my ice cream" "same with us" said Vanity.

"I'm guessing your baby Malice loves ice cream much as you did when our mom was pregnant with you" said Spite "I was going to say the same thing" said Vanity.

"so what are you girls doing back there?" asked Fyora as she and her friends came in the kichten "oh we were eating ice cream" said Malice until she hiccuped "Malice you have hiccups" said Illusen "I think my daughter is giving me that" said Malice as she drink some water.

With Tor and Roberta at school

"ok class now for this October now we are in close to the end of September I want you to write down in your book about what may happen before or druing that month and after that we have Bella who is going to talk to you about what is happening in fairyland" said Tor and Roberta's teacher and they got started.

The teacher was walking around to see if anyone needed help then Roberta was writing about the faeries were about to have new babies very soon the teacher read Roberta's writing "oh Roberta that is what Bella is going to say about this The Darkest Faerie, Fyora, Spite, Vanity, Malice, and Illusen are having babies so that what might happen soon?" asked the teacher.

"yes teacher it is right Tor?" asked Roberta "right I am writing the same thing but with diffrent words" said Tor the teacher looked at his "well I loved your writings are you done?" asked the teacher "yes we are" said Roberta "wow you Roberta and Tor are fast workers you are my superstars" said the teacher "now I am going to tell you this so let's go out in the hall".

"why were we in trouble?" aked Tor and Roberta "no I have some gifts for the faeries new babies so I am not sure but Bella tooled me that they are having girls and Spite is having one boy and one girl do I will give this to Bella and Bella is going to pick you up so is that ok if you miss the ice age 3 movie?" asked the teacher "that is ok we all ready seen it it's funny" said Tor "ok I did not want to upset you" said the teacher.

When the teacher with Tor and Roberta got back in the class room Bella was all ready at the door with the faeries "ok class eyes up here so Bella and the faeires are here now so can you put your books away and if you are not done we can finnish them tomorrow" said the teaacher.

After cleaning up

"ok class it's time to sit on your desks so Bella is going to tell you this news go ahead Bella" said the teacher "ok neopets the reson why I have to come here so you may or may not have seen me or the faeries so this is The Darkest Faerie, Fyora, Spite, Vanity, Malice, and Illusen they are pregnant with new faeries so they may be off for the year of school because their stomach are getting bigger and they may be close to her due date" said Bella.

"so have any of you neopets have you seen your mothers pregnant with your brother or sister?" asked the teacher "yes FurryGirly?" asked Bella "when my mom was pregnant with my baby brother I had to be careful around her" said FurryGirly "that is right and why we have you becareful around the faeries when we see them?" asked Bella.

But no neopet did not know "good because if we hit the faerie's bellies by mistake that can kill the baby hurt the faerie or hurt the baby and that can lose a baby also they can not be rough wlhie pregnant it is just not safe" said Bella "I see so we shall have to becareful so bad things will not happen" said Tor.

"good Tor so do we agree?" asked Bella "yes" said all the neopets.

After school

"ok Tor and Roberta so did you understand what I was saying at school?" asked Bella "yes we have" said Roberta "but what if a faerie goes into labor?" asked Tor "well I will help them and the faerie friends are going to help one of them" said Bella.

End of chapter 6


	7. Alicia is born

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

The Darkest Faerie was now 9 months pregnant and ready to give birth very soon and it was due any time now and her friends were doing fine Malice came in the living room with Bella to tell her friends.

"Malice why are you so happy today?" asked Spite "you girls Bella is giving me a job at the neo school started next week" said Malice "wow" said all the faeries "that's cool girl" said Vanity.

"yes it is" said Malice "ok am I getting fat?" asked Fyora "I do not think so Fyora you're poofy" said The Darkest Faerie "so Malice are you going to be helping the neopets?" asked Illusen "yep I am so happy to do that" said Malice "so my baby girl is due anytime now" said The Darkest Faerie "I bet we better get the birthing stuff set up" said Bella "so and Malice and Vanity can help me so come on Vanity, Spite and Malice let's go up staris" said Bella as she with Vanity, Spite and Malice walked up to Bella's room.

In Bella's room

"ok Malice and Vanity these are the tools I will or might be using we got a clen blanket to keep the baby warm" said Bella "why?" asked Malice "well Malice we have to keep the baby warm so the baby does not get sick" said Bella "I see so we got that" said Vanity "and there's another one this is not a tool it's a clean coat that a doctors wear" said Bella.

"why you have to wear that?" asked Vanity "well because if there is blood that can get on my shirt that maybe it might stain so that is not good" said Bella "ok what is this dental floss or string or what ever you call it?" asked Vanity "that is dental floss Vanity" said Bella "why do you need that that does not have to do anything with birth?" asked Malice.

"no no it has to do with birth" said Bella "but why do you need it?" asked Vanity "well I will tell you girls why you know the baby is atatch to the cord from us?" asked Bella "yes" said Spite "well you know the cord is on the baby's belly button is atatch to ours so" said Bella.

"so what Bella?" asked Malice "ok I can't tell you if you keep asking to keep going" said Bella "sorry" said Malice "so we need the dental floss so we let me show you thing bear with the pice of a rope for a example I tie the dental floss to the cord and then I cut the floss and then cut the cord so is that clear?" asked Bella "I see" said Vanity.

"so what is that sharp thing?" asked Spite "wel Spite this is I know what you girls may all ready know that this is called scissors" said Bella "what are you using scissors for?" asked Vanity "to cut the dental floss and the cord" said Bella.

"what is the cord called?" asked Spite "well another word for it is called the umbilical cord" said Bella "what is a umbilical cord that is from us?" asked Vanity "well the umbilical cord is that cord that gives the baby not just food but air and other things" said Bella "ok so what is this?" asked Malice "oh that?" asked Bella "yes that what is that?" asked Malice.

"these are called doctor's gloves" said Bella "why do you need gloves?" asked Malice "because if the mother bleeds and gets on my hands it is not good and that is to keep germs away from the baby if it is the wrong way I might have to get in the mother and turned the baby around" said Bella.

"I see" said Spite.

"and what is this?" asked Vanity "that is called Vanity the mask" said Bella "why do you need it?" asked Spite "because if I have a cold I have to wear it so I do not spread germs" said Bella "ok so do you have anything you need?" asked Vanity "yes I do now let's go back down stairs and watch the Lorax" said Bella as she and the faeries walked down stairs.

2 days later

The Darkest Faeerie was in her throne "so our mates are coming back soon well I amd happy about that" said The Darkest Faerie Spite, Malice, and Vanity looked at their sister then Bella came home after droping off Tor and Roberta to school with Fyora and Illusen "Malice the teacher mess up that date you are starting after the baby is born" said Bella "ok Bella" said Malice "go on sister".

"so I am guess I have to rise my child and being a mother of a family starting a life with James" said The Darkest Faerie "I see so girls let's go to the school to see Tor and Roberta" said Malice "sisters it is 9 o' clock please why not later" said The Darkest Faerie until she then felt water coming out of her.

"ok sister let's go" said Malice "Malice she said not now" said Spite The Darkest Faerie then froze in fear "sister are you ok?" asked Malicethen staring at her "sister please tell us what is going on" said Vanity "Darkest what's wrong?" asked Spite.

"girls we can't go" said The Darkest Faerie "why sister very funny now come on" said Spite "no girls it's that..OUCH!" said The Darkest Faerie in pain then Fyora and Illusen saw those signs of labor "oh my god" said Illusen "Darkest are you ok?" asked Fyora "I think my water just broke" said The Darkest Faerie "oh my god Malice get Bella qiuck" said Fyora Malice ran up stairs to find Bella.

In Bella's room

Bella was sleeping in her bed "BELLA!" yelled Malice as she shoke her awake "help me I'm drowning" said Bella until she woke up and saw Malice "Malice it's you why are you yelling I fought I was under water?" asked Bella "Bella it's my sister "witch one?" asked Bella.

"it is not Vanity, Spite or me it's The Darkest Faerie she is in labor now get all the things and come down here" said Malice "oh my I better get my stuff" said Bella.

Back at The Throne

The Darkest Faerie and her sisters were there with Fyora and Illusen keeping her clam until Bella with Malice came back "so how far are the contrations?" asked bella "they are 5 or 6 minutes apart" said Vanity "ok so girls let's The Darkest Faerie in my room come on girls let's get her up there" said Bella.

Up in Bella's room

"ok girls lets let The Darkest Faerie lay on the bed" said Bella "ow it hurts" said The Darkest Faerie "sister it will be over soon" said Vanity rubbing her back to keep her clam.

"ok Fyora you are going to keep Darkest breathing to clam down" said Bella as she was getting ready "it's ok sister we're here for you" said Malice as she took her sister's hand and Fyora took the other the rest of the girls kept hre clam.

I am going to kill James for doing this to me!" The Darkest Faerie yelled through grunts, pains, pushes and pants.

"The Darkest Faerie I am going to ask you to push when the contration comes" said Bella.

"you're doing great sister" said Vanity.

"I would have if it wasn't for James who knocked me up he did this to me he did!" yelled The Darkest Faerie as she pushed.

"that is great so I will asked you to push again but we need to wait" said Bella.

2 hours later

It was 11 am and the baby was still not born "is there something wrong?" asked The Darkest Faerie she was worried "nothing is wrong the baby taking longer then you think" said Bella.

"come on sister push" said Malice The Darkest Faerie pushed and screamed the loudest James might have heard it.

At The Knig's cassle

"James did you here that?" asked The King

"Yes that sounds like my wife is in labor King I have to go and see my daughter before she's born" said James "ok you can go" said The King and James flew to find his wife until he got to the window in Bella's room that is where the screams were coming from Bella let him in.

"James thank god you are here with me" said The Darkest Faerie Bella check and saw the head crowning "ok Darkest I see the head one more push" said Bella "swet heart you can do this ok stay with me" said James "one two three push" said James as The Darkest Faerie did the last push until the baby crying was heard.

"Congratulations, James and Darkest it's a girl and The Darkest Faerie was right about being a girl here she is your new born baby" said Bella as she wraped the baby after cleaning her up and handed the baby to The Darkest Faerie.

"oh my god" said Malice as she begin to cry the baby girl looked like the mother she had red eyes when she opened them, hair colour like her, and she had wings like the mother as well.

"honey our daughter has your eyes" said James "Spite, Vanity, Malice, Fyora, and Illusen began to cry too.

"what is her name?" asked Fyora "I have got a good name Alicia" said The Darkest Faerie "that's a good name" said Malice "that is almost like my name".

few days later

The Darkest Faerie and James were sleeping until James heard their daughter crying he got up to check on her "Alicia please don't cry daddy's here" said James as he changed her dipper.

But a few hours later Alice was crying again "Darkest can you check on her" said James The Darkest Faerie went to check on her daughter "you're hungry well I will be right back I'm just going to be qiuck" said The Darkest Faerie as she ran to find milk for the daughter.

"I'm back Alicia here you go" said The Darkest Faeireas she handed the bottle of milk to her daughter and went back to sleep.

But it was almost sunrise and the baby was crying again "I will get her" said The Darkest Faerie as she went to check on her daughter "let me check your dipper" said The Darkest Faerie but Alicia's dipper did not need changing and she wasn't hungry "what is it did you had a nightmare?" asked The Darkest Faerie.

Alicia was still crying "it's ok mommy's here you are ok you're ok" said The Darkest Faerie as she rocked her back and forth.

end of chapter 7


	8. Misty is born

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

Fyora was 9 months pregnant and due anytime now The Darkest Faerie was doing very well with Alicia and James was looking after Alicia when The Darkest Faerie goes to Fyora's house or something.

Fyora was talking to The Darkest Faerie wilhe Bella ws at work and Spite and Illusen was out shopping Malice and Vanity stayed home with their sister and Fyora.

"so Vanity we should all four of us go see Tor and his family they have something to show us" said Malice "yes I heard they have something to show us" said Fyora "well then let's go" said Vanity.

At the villge

In fairyland Fyora, The Darkest Faerie, Vanity, and Malice were walking to Tor's house to see the surprise the other faeries were feeling Fyora's baby, Vanity's baby, and Malice's baby some of them even talked to the babies.

Fyora felt like she was sick for a minute "Fyora are you ok?" asked The Darkest Faerie "yes I am fine just a little sick that's all" said Fyora "well we are here anyway" said Malice as she knocked on the door then Tor's father opened the door "yes" said Tor's father.

"hello we have come for the surprise" said Malice "ok all of you girls come in" said Tor's father.

When the faeries were all in Tor and Lucy saw them "hi faeries it has been a while" said Lucy "yes it has been" said Fyora. "So what is you want to show us?" asked Malice the Tor's mother held the pregnant Zarafra she was blue "aaaww" said The Darkest Faerie as Tor's mother placed the pregnant Zarafra in her hands.

"so what is her name?" asked Vanity "well her name is Meghan and we need someone to help her have the babies they are due soon" said Tor's mother "we will take care of Meghan" said Fyora as The Darkest Faerie passed the Zarafra to her.

"so Fyora how long is it until the baby is due?" asked Tor "I have only 4 or 5 days left to go or less or more days" said Fyora "wow you are due too soon" said Lucy "hey my baby's kicking" said Malice "feel this" Tor, Lucy and Tor's parents and feel the baby kicking until Fyora felt wet on her. Then Meghan screamed.

"Meghan what's wrong?" asked Fyora looking at her then Fyora saw that her water has broken on her dress it was time.

A few hours later Meghan gave birth to a baby girl that was green and they named her Bella after the faerie's best friends name Bella.

Few days later

Fyora's baby was due anytime now and her back was sore The Darkest Faerie was playing with her daughter while Fyora rest's her back with Vanity, Illusen, Spite, and Malice.

"wow Fyora you're getting big" said Illusen looking at Fyora.

"yes I know I'm getting bigger" said Fyora as she was siting in Malice's chair until Fyora felt water breaking "oh my god!" groaned Fyora The Darkest Faerie heard it too she rush down to see if Fyora was ok afte putting Alicia in bed for a nap.

"Fyora what's going on?" asked The Darkest Faerie "oh girls my water just broke" said Fyora "oh my the baby's coming" said Spite "ok Fyora breathe in and out" said Illusen was she kepted her clam.

"BELLA!" yelled The Darkest Faerie and Bella rushed down to Malice's room "Darkest what is happening?" asked Bella.

"Fyora is having a baby right now" said Illusen looking at Bella "her water broke and she is having it now" said Malice "ok Fyora let's get get you on the bed in my room" said Bella as the faeries helped her get to Bella's room.

2 hours later

Fyora was in labor for 2 hours and the baby wasn't born yet.

"ok Fyora you can push now" said Bella as Fyora started pushing and screaming as the pain got worse Leon was on his way and then he saw Fyora in labor.

"oh Leon I need you" saod Fyora grabing her husband's hand and sqeseezing it hard as she can.

"Push Fyora that was great so push again" said Bella Fyora pushed again so hard she was in alot more pain until after a half an hour the baby's head was crowning.

"ok Fyora I see the head one more push that should do it" said Bella.

"I can't it-hurts" said Fyora as tears were coming out of her eyes "Fyora I know you can do it" said The Darkest Faerie wipping the sweat off of Fyora's forehead "it's ok sweet heart you can do it" said Leon.

"ok push now Fyora" said Bella Fyora did one last push and screamed the louldest yet and then the greatest thing of all she heard crying the baby is here now.

"Fyora Leon uyou have a baby girl" said Bella as she handed the baby to Fyora the daughter had ingo wings purple hair and eye shadow the the daughter looked at Fyora with her pruple eyes.

"Fyora our daughter has your eyes she is like her mother" said Leon.

"so what is her name?" asked Malice "Misty" said Fyora "I love that" said Leon kissed his wife.

2 weeks later

Fyora was waking up with Leon when they heard their daughter crying Fyora and leon were awake 4 times at the night and Fyora rushed to check on Misty but when Fyora got in the room she stoped crying.

"Peek a boo" said Fyora and it scared Misty "no no no no misty don't cry my little baby sshhh hush little faerie don't say a word mama's going to buy you are loving brid" said Fyora as she hold Misty in her arms.

end of chapter 8


	9. Rob and Mavis are born

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen).**

Things around fairyland were doing well for the faeries and Bella.

"girls I'm home" said Bella as she came to the door "hi Bella" said Spite as she was lying on her bed "Spite are you ok?" asked Bella "Yes I'm just happy about the twins coming" said Spite.

"I bet you are so I'm going up staris because I have a math test on thrusday so please if there is anything wrong let me know" said Bella as she was going upstaris Spite was sleeping while Malice, The Darkest Faerie and Vanity were playing. Until few hours later Spite felt a sharp pain at night that woke her up all of a sudden.

It was 5:00 am Spite tried to go back to sleep but the pain got more stronger so Spite came to Malice's room "Malice Malice" said Spite waking her sister up "what is it Spite?" asked Malice "Malice I think my water just broke" said Spite in pain "oh my Vanity, Darkest come quick" said Malice as her sisters came to Malice's room.

"what is it?" asked Vanity "Spite is going into labor right now" said Malice.

"oh we better get Bella" said Vanity "but she is at her friends house for a sleepover Vanity you have no clue on that" said The Darkest Faerie "I know I have the slostion" said Malice "yeah what is it?" asked Vanity "let's ask queen Fyora what to do" said Malice "I'll get her" said Vanity "I'll stay here and keep Spite clam" said The Darkest Faerie.

At Fyora's cassle

Fyora was sleeping until Vanity was at her window "yes Vanity what are you doing up?" asked Fyora as she opened the door "Fyora my sister Spite she is giving birth to her twins now we need you Fyora" said Vanity.

"ok do you have everything you need?" asked Fyora.

"yes" said Vanity and they felw off to Vanity's cassle.

Back at The Darkest Faerie's cassle

"ok Spite you're doing fine" said The Darkest Faerie rubbing her back keeping her clam.

"I got Fyora" said Vanity Malice got her room ready.

In Malice's room

Spite has giving birth to twins after 2 days a boy named Rob and a girl named Mavis and the next day Bella came back.

"Bella you're back we missed you" siad Malice.

"I know and I've missed you girls too" said Bella the Spite and Diego came to see Bella and showed their new twins.

"Spite you had twins while I was gone?" asked Bella.

"yes I did the boy is like Diego his name is Rob and the girl is Mavis and she looks like me" said Spite "aaaaawwwwww Spite they are so cute" said Bella looking at them.

"Mavis looks like her mommy and Rob is like his daddy" said Vanity.

"yes they do" said Fyora.

"aaaaaaaawwwwwwww they are so cute" said Malice looking at the twins.

"yeah they are cute" said Spite The Darkest Faerie got her daughter and showed the twins to Alicia.

"see Alicia those are you cousins Rob and Mavis" said The Darkest Faerie as Alicia looked at them.

"They are so cute are they?" said Fyora "I sure do they are so cute I can take one home" said Vanity her sisters then laughed.

"it must be wonderful to be a new mother" said Fyora "yeah but Vanity, Malice and Illusen are still first time mothers" said Bella the other faeries laughed.

"yeah I know we are all faeries first time mothers just knew if they are having a boy or a girl well that is for some people and faeries" said Bella.

"yeah that is right" said The Darkest Faerie as she handed Alicia to Bella "why are you giving me Alicia?" asked Bella "I wanted you to hold her for the first time Bella" said The Darkest Faerie "oh I see well Alicia likes me she is not crying with me holding her" said Bella as she rocked the baby back and forth.

end of chapter 9


	10. Ellie is born

**Discailmer I do not own Neopets or the Darkest Faerie but I do own my pen name Bella, I also do own James, Leon, Diego, Manfred, Leo, and Chris (this is a seaqule to Neopets the Darkest faerie so if they make a seaqule I think this should happen) and sorry for the long wait I was busy with other things but here we go.**

Vanity was 9 months pregnant and she was ready to give birth very soon while the mother faeries were gone the dads stay with the kids as the mother were gone to the 12 birthday of Neopets and Bella was busy at her friends house.

At the Neopets's birthday.

Vanity, Malice, Spite, Illsuen, Fyora, and The Darkest Faerie were at the Neopets's birthday.

"I can't bealive. It our birthday;" said Malice "yeah, I'm happy too" said The Darkest Faerie as the faeries talk to their friends and other things Vanity was rubbing her tummy thinking about her baby girl inside "wow, I'm getting bigger." said Vanity "yeah" said Spite Tor and Roberta were there too.

"wow, I see the faeries." said Tor to Roberta "yeah, I see them too. We should go talk to them" said Roberta as she and Tor came up to the faeries Vanity however she felt contractions she knew what was going on Tor and Roberta were talking to Fyora and Illsuen until Vanity let out a scream.

"oh my god," said Vanity as the faeries and Tor and Roberta came to Vanity.

"Vanity, what is wrong?" asked Fyora as Vanity's water started to break "girls. It's time" said Vanity.

"it's time. Oh my god, ok Vanity we're getting you out of here" said The Darkest Faerie "ok Vanity, start your breathing" said Malice as the faeries and Tor and Roberta flew to Fyora's cassle.

At Fyora's cassle

When Vanity and her friends got to the cassle Vanity is still breathing as Fyora got to her bedroom door and opened it.

Tor and Roberta saw a evil ghost.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Vanity as the ghost had a knife.

"Fyora, get the faerie in that room. Me and Roberta will deal with him" said Tor as the faeries got to Fyora's room while Tor and Roberta fight the ghost away from Fyora's room.

Few minutes later

"aah!" screamed Vanity. "you're doing fine Vanity, breathe in, breathe out. Keep doing that" said Illsuen as she was deilvering Vanity's baby "I'm scared" said Vanity to Malice "I know" said Malice "come on sis. You're doing great so far" said Fyora as she, Spite and The Darkest Faerie helped Vanity sit up more.

At the fight scene

Roberta and Tor had star wars sticks and wack the ghost with them "you guys have sticks, man that's not fair" said the ghost as he was getting hit by Tor and Roberta.

In Fyora's room

"come on Vanity. You can do it, push push," said Illsuen as Vanity pushed hard.

Few hours later

Tor and Roberta pushed the ghost off the cassle he died after he went down very far down.

"that will teach him." said Tor as he and Roberta ran to find the faeries until Tor and Roberta heard crying a baby was born so Roberta and Tor went into Fyora's room seeing Vanity holding a baby in a pink blanket it was a girl Roberta and Tor went up to Vanity and saw the baby girl looks like Vanity but her wings are firey red colour she was beautiful.

"wow" said Tor as Illsuen and Fyora helped Roberta and Tor up to see the baby closer.

"wow, the baby is so cute. What are you going to name it?" asked Roberta.

"I'm naming her Ellie" said Vanity.

"that's a nice name," said Tor "yeah. I love it" said Roberta The Darkest Faerie saw Vanity was getting sleepy so she took the baby in her arms and tolled Vanity that she wake her up if they need her.

end of chapter 10


End file.
